The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Alfred should have walked through the right path. He should have gone straight to the hospital. He shouldn't have met the wolf. He shouldn't have fell in love with him. UKUS. Warning: Yaoi, Character death


**A/N: Okay.. I admit. I don't have original ideas but the Vocaloid's stories are just too great.. kudos to Hotoshizuku and Yama *triangle*-san~ Just got touched of the story.. who knows..? I might write the seven deadly sins next time… if you want me to, that is.. Anyway, this story sucks so much so I advise you to open a new tab and search the song in youtube then play it in repeat to help the story become better **** 'The wolf the fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood' by Kagamine Len and Rin.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song.**

* * *

**The Wolf that fell in love with Red Riding Hood**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Alfred. He has a twin brother named Matthew but he was weaker than Alfred is. He is sick mostly in his life. When their parents have earned enough money, they sent him to a famous hospital that was far from their house that they have to go through a vast forest to get there. They visited Matthew almost every single day. His situation was getting better and better. Not only because of the health care, also because he found a 'friend' inside the hospital. An albino nurse that have a bit of Alfred's personality. That's why they became 'friends' almost instantly. Alfred, though, being a protective older brother, he told Matthew to stay away from him because he might be a vampire then he threw garlic and onions at him. It took time to calm Alfred down but he is still not feeling good with the albino named Gilbert.

* * *

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. One day, Alfred was going to visit Matthew alone because their parents are busy. He was going through the forest when he saw an old sign that read 'shortcut'. _Well, it is still early._ Alfred thought. He grinned. _Who knows? I might be able to find something cool in here!_ He walked through the so-called shortcut. As he did, he looked around. This part of the forest is more infested with more animals. No one must have been here before. He would never admit it, but he was frightened of the forest's appearance. He tried to distract himself by picking up apples into his little bag, planning to give it to Matthew.

He didn't know that he was being followed. A creature with green eyes, eying his prey for today, his large ears twitched, hearing the boy's movements. The creature is a half-wolf. He smirked and licked his lips in delight, seeing that his dinner would be a feast.

Alfred's senses are getting stronger and stronger by the second. He started to walk faster. Not that he was afraid, of course.. At least that is what he's telling himself. He heard rustles, he was being followed. He ran this time. He looked back to see who was he running away from but as he did, he fell in a grass covered hole. He screamed. Luckily, he found a root to hold on to. He gulped and looked down to where he was supposed to fall. He gasped. He saw tons off bamboo shoots that will surely bring death to him once he falls.

"Blimey. Reach up." He heard a voice from above him.

He looked at the source of the voice. His eyes widened. He saw a very handsome young man with blonde hair and alluring emerald orbs. The thing that surprised him the most was he have brown wolf ears and a tail on his back. His hands have brown fur on them and his nails are long enough to penetrate someone.

"How could I?" Alfred asked.

"I won't hurt you.. Now grab my hand and avoid the nails. Hurry." The wolf said

Alfred hesitantly grabbed the hand.

The wolf's other hand held Alfred's other and pulled him up.

Alfred clutched on the grass on the ground, shaking a little.

The wolf handed him his bag of apples. "I do believe that this is your possession."  
Alfred looked at the bag then at him then at the bag. He took it and clutched it to his chest. "… T-Thanks, dude..

The wolf smiled a little at the frailness of the other. He slyly smirked and stood up and helped the other up to his feet. "I also believe that you are quite lost.. No one ever walk on this part of the forest for… obvious reasons."

Alfred pursed his lips and huffed. "I'm not lost! I went here on purpose!"  
The wolf blinked then chuckled. "Aah, so you are the curious type. You know, that is very foolish of you.. What if I mean to eat you right now?"

Alfred pouted at him. "You just saved my life.. then you're just gonna eat me? Isn't that more foolish? I mean, why waste time, right?"

The wolf was taken aback at his words as his ears flatten a little against his and looked away, wondering why he, indeed, save this boy. He could have just let him fall and reach for the dead body and feed on him.

Then he heard a giggle. He turned to the boy with a brow raised. "What?"

"I didn't realize how humongous you're eyebrows are!" The boy laughed endearingly. "It's cute on you!"

The wolf blushed and huffed. He started walking away to find a new meal. "Well that is a rude way to treat your rescuer."

The boy followed him. "What's your name, oh, dear, rescuer?"

The wolf did not turn to him. "I was not given one… But I named myself Arthur."

The boy grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Artie! I'm Alfred!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hello, Alfred. Now, scram. You're scaring the animals away."

Alfred made a smug smile. "Nope~"

The wolf scowled and ran around the forest to lose the boy and hope that he would just go home but no. He still followed him everywhere he goes.

* * *

To lose the boy (hopefully), Arthur climbed high up a tree to make sure that the boy won't spot him.

"Artie?" The boy looked around and pouted. "This isn't funny."

The wolf smirked. Is this a victory for him?

Alfred sighed and sat on a rock. Why was he following him anyway? What did the wolf made him smell or drink that he suddenly wants to be on his side always. He even forgot Matthew. Maybe it's not because the wolf made him drink something. _It's his accent.. or maybe his eyes? Both? Heck, His whole existence is beautiful._ He blushed. He never thought that he would define a man-wolf beautiful.

He sighed and stood up once more and searched for a way back but he seemed to be lost.

He became thirsty so he searched for a river but found a pond. He shrugged. Any water is better than none. He took water with his hand and drank it. He sighed in relief and drank more. But he felt some presence. He looked up and saw an Alligator swim to him. He gasped and stepped back but the Alligator was about to attack.

Suddenly, Alfred felt strong arms pull his waist and carry him. The next thing he knew was Arthur is carrying him like a princess, running from the pond. "Artie!"

Arthur groaned and carried Alfred like a sack and ran to the path where Alfred was supposed to walk on.

Alfred was screaming all along his 'ride' He pouted. "Now that was mean!"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Now go to where to you are supposed to go."

The boy shook his head. "I won't. No matter how many times you put me here, I will still go through your forest."

The wolf frowned then pinned him on a tree. "Look, here, Alfred. Do yourself a favor. Stay away from the dangerous wolf. From this dangerous forest."

The boy was surprised at his actions and blushed at the closeness. "You're not dangerous for me.. You saved my life twice…. Arthur… You're.. so cute.. Why would anyone fear you?.. Besides.. I can see that you're lonely.. I.. I want to be with you.. That way, you won't be lonely anymore." He was going to say 'Beautiful' as a compliment but there's no way he'll do that.

The wolf was, once again, taken aback. "… You're helpless…" He leaned in to touch those delectable lips with his. At the back of his mind, he was screaming. 'What in the bloody hell am I doing?!'

The boy blushed more and mumbled. "Yeah?.. You're awkward.." He closed his eyes, letting the new found feelings take over him. Love at first sight? Perhaps.

Suddenly, Arthur's ear twitched. He pushed Alfred away when an axe was swayed at him.

Alfred yelped when his butt landed on hard ground and looked at what's happening. A tall figure of a man with white blonde hair was attacking Arthur with an axe. Arthur was dodging but his clothes were ripped. He charged at the man but the said man pulled out a silver knife and stabbed his chest.

Alfred's eyes widened and screamed. "NO!" He ran to them and cradled Arthur who was struggling for air. He glared at the man. "What did you do?!"

The man was confused at the boy's reaction. "Saving you, da? You are pinned by the wolf and you were screaming.."

"He's my friend!" Alfred sobbed.

The man shook his head. "No one befriends this killer. He killed many humans before and that is what he will do to you."

Alfred gritted his teeth and caressed Arthur's cheek. "ssh.. Arthur, it will be alright.. Stay with me. Please.." He hugged him.

Arthur wanted to say something but he just can't. He felt numb all over until he lost consciousness.

Alfred gasped and cried. "Arthur! Arthur!"

The man sighed and pulled out a lead pipe from his robes. "I don't want to do this but you're getting annoying, da?" With that, He smacked Alfred's head with the pipe to make him unconscious and carried him out of the forest.

* * *

When Alfred woke up, he was staring at a ceiling. He looked on his side and saw Matthew beside him. He was in the hospital. Alfred told Matthew the whole story and Matthew told him that the woodcutter earlier was named Ivan and he pronounced that the brutal wolf is dead. The villagers searched for the wolf's body and took it as Ivan's trophy.

Alfred couldn't believe that the friend that he made for such short notice was killed a few hours after they have met.

"This.. kinda reminds me of Little Red Riding Hood." Matthew muttered, enough for him to hear.

Alfred smiled emptily at him. "Pff- yeah! You're the grandma! Hahahaha!" he masked his depression with fake happiness. Inside, he was dying. He wished that he could've saved Arthur. He wished that they could spend more time.. months.. years or even a lifetime with him. He was simply misunderstood. He was more human than anyone else he met in this world (except for his family, of course).

* * *

The next few days, he went back to their home. The next thing he did was locking himself in his room and recalled his moments with Arthur. He gritted his teeth. He wishes that he have more memories with him to recall.

He looked up at the dark sky. A shooting star flew across the star. He gasped and stared at the sky before closing his eyes. _I wish that time would reverse.. I wish that we could start all over again. I won't go in that forest again. Just let Arthur live.. Please.._

* * *

The next day, Alfred and Matthew's parents were busy once again. He has to go alone again.

"I'm so sorry, darling.. You have to go alone today.. Don't worry; this is just one time, hm?" Their mother said.

Alfred blinked. "I ventured alone a week ago too.."

The woman blinked and chuckled. "You're still asleep.. Wash your face, Alfie. We have to go." She kissed her forehead. "Be careful, okay? Stay away from the wolf's forest."

Alfred is now confused. "Huh?.. He was.. killed, right?"

Their mother was now worried. "… Alfie, honey, if you're not feeling alright, you could not go. I'm sure Mattie would understand.. The wolf is alive and still breathing, dear."

Alfred's eyes widened. "H-he is..?" He blinked."

".. Yes…."

Alfred sat down on a chair. He can' believe it.. the wish he made came true. "I'm fine, mom… I'm still going."

* * *

Alfred stopped on his tracks in the forest. He is now facing two paths. The path on the right is the right way to the hospital; the left path is towards Arthur's part of the forest. He stared at the old 'shortcut' sign. He sighed. He is tempted to see Arthur but mustn't. He leaned on a tree. He need to go… right.. now… But he found himself looking around, realizing that the tree he was leaning on is the tree where Arthur pinned him. He blushed at the memory. He suddenly heard rustles. He looked around.

"Don't panic. Don't turn around. Stay where you are."

Alfred flinched at the commands given to him. But there was no mistake, it was Arthur's voice. But wait. Alfred's still confused. Isn't Arthur not supposed to remember anything?

"..Artie?" He asked almost inaudibly.

"…. Yes.. It's me, Alfred.."

Alfred's eyes widened. He was close to tears. "O-Oh my god… Arthur.." He choked out.

On the other side of the tree, Arthur wanted to embrace the boy but he shouldn't.

"You remember?... How?.."

"I do not know. The bigger question is; How did this happen? I was supposed to be…. Dead.."

Alfred bit his lower lip. "I.. I wished for you to be alive… I didn't know that it would be true… Arthur.. I'm so sorry.."

"…It's not your fault, Alfred. It is nobody's fault.."

Alfred smiled bitterly. ".. We're cursed so much.. Arthur.. I wanna see you.."

Arthur sighed. "I.. We cannot do that, Alfred.. talking to you is not even permitted."

"…Arthur.. I like you.."

Arthur gasped. He was afraid of this. When something happens to him, Alfred would be more hurt than the feeling of every stab on the body. He doesn't want that. Knowing Alfred, he would probably pretend that he's alright if he said that he does not like him back. Arthur felt.. trapped.

"…. You.. don't like me back..?"

Arthur looked down, stopping his tears. "… I.. I do.."

"…" Without permission, Alfred stood up and went to Arthur's side and embraced him tightly. "Then, Let me go with you.. I don't care about anything else, Artie.. Just you.."

Arthur's eyes widened and hugged him back.

Both of them are helpless. Whatever they do, Arthur ended up dying, and Alfred kept on hurting. They had no other choice but avoid each other except for sitting at both sides of the tree, hoping that one day, they would be together, holding each other dearly and that it will never end.

* * *

_I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you.  
Honestly. I want to speak with you  
You're adorable and I'm gentle  
But our meeting is tied to the ending._

_How many times, How many times_  
_I've prayed to God but_  
_Unfortunately, Unfortunately_  
_We will still remain as the wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood_

* * *

**A/N: Did you do what I advise you? If you didn't, this story must have sucked balls, huh?**

**Anyway, let me know if it did or not by reviewing, favorite-ing and following :D**_  
_


End file.
